Betting on the Odds
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Ichigo & Renji made a bet on who can hold out on sex longer. When their partners find out, do they get an answer, or are they missing something? Will the bet lead Byakuya and Toushirou together, or will they get revenge. Or will they wait for the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**Betting on the Odds**

**Now—**

"Did we have to do this in my office, Kurosaki?" His voice was rasped from the recent hour of activities he shared with the man. "You know I don't approve of being in working facilities where we can be caught."

The carrot top looked at him with a slight goofy grin as he gently shifted the white strands out of the little one's face. "You locked the door, I placed up a barrier, Rangiku-san is out somewhere getting drunk."  
>"That's not the point. When I say 'no' to doing this sort of thing in an inappropriate area, I mean it—" he was then kissed on the forehead to settle him down, but he tried to stay mad. "That's not going to work!"<br>"Well, this 'sort of thing' is called 'sex,' Toushirou. Or, in our case, it's 'making love,' okay—" his face was impaled with a small sandal, causing a red print on his face. "Besides, you needed to loosen up a bit."  
>"I don't have time to for it Kurosaki, I have a pile of work to do." He got up and began getting his clothes back on. "Can't you wait until we <em>both<em> finish our paperwork?" After he was clothed, he sat at his desk.  
>Kurosaki got dressed casually before leaning over the desk. "Toushirou, if you don't want to sleep with me, you can tell me." Turquoise looked at him guiltily. "Am I putting too much pressure on you? I can—"<p>

"Kuro—" he paused, and started over again. "Ichigo," Hitsugaya Toushirou tried to think properly on his words. "You're not pressuring me, I agreed to it. Recently though, you've been wanting a lot more than normal. Is there something that you're not telling me?" He then smirked cockily to show that he was fine with things. "Or are you just using me to get away from your _own_ paperwork, Kurosaki-taichou?"

Ichigo grinned widely, "no, but I would rather see your cute face over paperwork any day."  
>"Either way, would you mind giving me a break?" He sighed heavily. "I can't recover so quickly."<br>"Yeah, sorry, I understand. I'll restrain myself a little bit." The man stretched his body to get the kinks out.

Three years ago, Kurosaki Ichigo made a deal with the Commanding-General; he sacrificed his human life to become Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain of the Fifth Squad. In return, he was allowed to have a relationship with his favorite cranky little man, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of the Tenth Squad. It had been roughly eight years now since the war with Aizen Sousuke ended, and it finally allowed Ichigo to explore his orientation without having to deal with someone trying to come after him. He went out with a few girls in thought that it was natural, but the two that he dated were the two he always had to save from danger, and he did not want to risk becoming a Hollow again. This led him to believe that he had to be with a person who could actually take care of themselves, so he went in search of other woman—which… was not safe on his part. Eventually he received a small case of puppy love with a man who could take care of himself, and it felt more appropriate, but he was very clinging… like the next two he dated.

In the end, he did not know what he wanted, but found himself staring at the grouchy little captain.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Toushirou glared with anger.  
>He blinked for a second before flashing a smile. "Nothing, just thinking."<br>"If it's perverse, get out." His attention went to his work again. "I need to—"

A large callused hand grabbed his small petite wrist that carried the hand with the utensil, bringing it up to his lips to kiss as if it were a fairytale story. This flustered the smaller captain who then ripped his hand away from his grasp; teasing was not something he enjoyed all that often. Turquoise hues watched the man walk around the desk to his side, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek to signal his defeat. When a kiss on the cheek was received, it meant that the giver was going to leave and attend to needed matters.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" A loud scratchy tone called, flinging the screen door open. "I'm sorry to intrude b—" It was the redhead, Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of the Sixth Squad. "I've been looking for you everywhere Ichigo!" He somewhat ignored the fact Ichigo was kissing the little man. "Did you forget or something!"

"No… I know that Momo told me to come look for you at sunset, but you were too busy with Byakuya." The carrot top smirked devilish as he began to tease the other male. "Renji, I had no idea you wanted—"  
>"It's not like that!" The lieutenant's face turned three shades red. "We had a deal you idiot, remember! You stay out of my love life, I'll stay out of yours!" It was an actual deal that they made a few years ago.<br>"Abarai, as friendly as you two are—and _have_ been, you still need to address him by his title." Toushirou stated icily; mainly to hide his jealousy over the relationship these two had before they broke up.

"Alright, alright, calm down everyone. Renji, Toushirou's right, you know you should call me by my title unless we're off duty. Toushirou, Renji's has reason to be angry with me, I should have at least sent a Hell Butterfly to say that I would be running late. Now then, has everyone calmed down a little bit now?" Ichigo watched the two exchange glances before they both looked in opposite directions from each other. He gave Toushirou another quick peck on the cheek before heading out of the office while waving to him. "Try not to work yourself too hard, and make sure you lock the doors _all_ the way next time Toushirou—"

"Out!" The little captain roared, causing the other two to flee.

In the end, Toushirou smiled at the fool who ran away.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto Rangiku, the large busty Lieutenant of the Tenth Squad, walked the nightly streets of the quiet Seireitei as drunkenly as possible. She heard voices creeping up around the corner, so she stopped in order to figure out who it was until they began to bicker and argue without restraint. Her head was sadly enough buzzing loud enough to disrupt her dysfunctional drunk fantasy of imagination she listened to.<p>

"So why did you have to go bother Toushirou? You know you're still on our bad side." Ichigo stated with annoying lingering in his voice. "Coming in unannounced like that, what the Hell were you thinking Renji?"  
>"I have no interest in you anymore, <em>believe<em> me. Hitsugaya-taichou has nothing to worry about." The loud redhead huffed with equal annoyance. "Anyway, we have to hurry up and go before we're in trouble."  
>"Hey, if you weren't in Byakuya's corridor doing the dirty deed, I would've come, and we'd be on time." His hands went up behind his head. "Honestly, you two go at it like wild rabbits without a mating season."<br>Renji pointed accusingly at him for his smart remarks at him. "Look who's talking, you took advantage of my time alone with taichou and went to your own boyfriend, which makes it what, four times in six days?"  
>"Five times in seven days, and who are you two talk? You and Byakuya do it at least three times every other day, and more than that when you're off duty." It was his turn to sigh now. "You're a sex addict."<p>

"I am not!" He blushed for being called this; mainly because it was probably true.  
>Ichigo's eyes rolled. "Yeah, I know what Byakuya looks like, Renji. He doesn't exactly <em>fit<em> the bill like I did."  
>"S-Shut up! That's none of your business anymore!" The lieutenant began to storm away. "This is why—"<br>"It isn't why we broke up and you know it." Things then became quieter suddenly.

Ichigo continued to speak, "you and I both know why we really separated, if you are going to lie, don't lie to me… and don't lie to yourself." He casually walked passed him since the other froze. "Remember that."

Renji rolled his eyes after recovering from the words from the captain; he knew that he was right though he did not want to admit it. As dominate as he was, the people he ended up with were people he really respected and looked up to, that… and they did not let _weaker_ people dominate. With Ichigo about four years ago for about seven months, it was exploratory for him since Kuchiki Rukia was off limits or else his head would be chopped off his shoulders. Some things happened between them and he ended up with his own superior, Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the Sixth Squad. No matter how much he wanted to be the one who made the rules and took command for one night, Renji had been taught to stay submissive…

Only to Kuchiki Byakuya, and Kurosaki Ichigo.

"What are we needed for anyway? I'm sure you'd rather be playing—" Ichigo's teasing was cut short.  
>"Damn you Ichigo, can't you shut up for five minutes! I bet I can go without sex longer than you can!"<br>He turned to the redhead, a brow raised curiously. "Rather be playing karaoke and getting drunk…"  
>"O-Oh…" the lieutenant thought he was going to be perverse towards him. "N-No, that's tomorrow."<br>"But, since you made a bet, I just can't refuse it." His hands left his head to cross his arms. "Well?"  
>"I… I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't say anything!" He covered his ears to ignore him.<p>

"Toushirou believes that I've been a little demanding recently, so this would give me the perfect excuse to be more flexible to his needs." Ichigo gave a captain-like grin that made inferior Shinigami cry in fear. "So, what should the time limit be… a day, a week, how about a month? Whoever can go without intercourse until the next full moon, wins. Winner gets privilege to tease and mock as much as they want _without_ having to put up with the loser telling them to stop." He tried to think for whoever would lose this little bet.

"Loser has to walk around all of Seireitei, naked—no wait…" Renji had to rethink that; Ichigo could care less if he was nude or not. "Loser has to…" it then came to him, "break up with their relationship."

"Deal." Ichigo agreed and walked off. "Too bad, you said nothing about hooking up with them _afterwards_."  
>His jaw dropped, completely forgetting about it. "It has to be public I'll have you know! A public break up!"<br>"Yeah, yeah!" The captain began to mock him. "Kuchiki-taichou, I lost to Kurosaki-taichou, I have to leave you! It's only for a day! Please let me back into your bed tomorrow!" He laughed and began running off.  
>"Y-You bastard, get back here!" Renji chased him all the way to the office where they were needed.<p>

"I tell taichou… Ichi's cheating…" Rangiku slurred, taking another gulp of sake.

She heard most of it, but she convinced herself that she heard everything as if they were lovebirds, which was far from the truth. Hinamori Momo, Lieutenant of the Fifth Squad, appeared from outside the shadows with Kuchiki Rukia, watching the two men headed towards the office of the Commanding-General. When they heard Rangiku saying that she was going to tell her captain false accusations, they quickly followed her to the administrative office. She only had a chance to blurt out his title before the two tackled her into the office by accident, causing the two smaller women to fall over her in pain.

"Ow… that hurt." Momo rubbed her bottom in hopes of relieving the pain she had.

"Taichou! Ichi—cheat… Cheating—go!" Rangiku groaned with her face impaled into the flooring.

"He is not, I was watching myself!" Rukia defended the carrot top protectively.

Toushirou blinked at the three females, wondering one thing. "What is going on here?"

"Ichigo's cheating!" The busty lieutenant proclaimed before flipping over to breathe. "…I need a drink."  
>Rukia glared at the woman for saying this. "He was not! I saw them, and Ichigo was furious with Renji!"<br>"That's right Rangiku-san! Taichou loves Shirou-chan! Ow…" Momo's bottom still hurt from the fall.

Toushirou gazed at the three women; one defended because she was Ichigo's lieutenant, one defended because they were an ex-lover, one claiming he was guilty because she was drunk. His head shook so he would not visibly roll his eyes at the scenery—Rangiku would say something like this every time she was drunk and happened upon seeing Ichigo with someone else. He was thankfully used to it though since it made him weary the first few months she started saying things like cheating, affairs, not loyal. The little captain learned the hard way that Kurosaki Ichigo would _never_ cheat on him no matter what anyone would tell him. Literally though, he had secretly followed him one day to watch as someone attempted to hit on Ichigo one day, and they were unconscious for a little over a month from the man's fist.

"That's very nice Matsumoto, go to bed." He returned to filling out the rest of his reports. However, once he noticed that she was passed out, he looked to the other two. "Can you take her to the corridors?"  
>"Of course, Hitsugaya-taichou." Rukia picked up the large woman on one side. "Please excuse us."<br>"Aww… Rangiku-san is heavy though!" Momo picked the woman up on the other side. "Bye Shirou-chan!"  
>Toushirou sighed exasperatedly. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, Hinamori." With them out of his office, he returned to his work while he could before someone else decided to interrupt him before he could finish.<p>

Hour after hour, it was nearing midnight and his candle light was getting lower and lower while he was getting tired and exhausted. The door to his office slid open soft and quietly to the point where if it was not in front of him, he might not have realized that someone was coming in. Toushirou looked up to see the tall male carrot top smiling gently while almost tiptoeing over to stand behind the seat he was in. He had expected Ichigo to wrap his arms around his shoulders as he always would when overworking, but this time he gently massaged his shoulders. His large turquoise hues glanced up to see passed the gentle smile; it was to hide the disappointment Ichigo did not want him to see. This made him brush the callused hands from his shoulders to turn around in his chair to look at him face to face worriedly. After being with him for a little more than three years, he was lucky enough to understand all of these little hints he gave.

"Did something happen between you and Abarai?" After all, the two left together.  
>He rustled the small one's hair. "We're teamed up for the next few weeks, I have extra work now."<br>Toushirou knew that he did not like _extra_ work. "Why are you together? To do what exactly?"  
>"Jii-san told me I need help teaching at the Academy. Since Renji sucked too, we both are going."<br>"Ah," the captain smiled with a little relief. "You're going to teach while being taught?"

"Pretty much," Ichigo grumbled before turning the other around to face his paperwork. "Come on, get your work done so you can go to the corridors and get some rest." When Toushirou began to do as told, he decided now was the best time to tell him. "There's something else, you see, Renji and I decided to—"

Renji poked his head in. "_Kurosaki_-taichou, can I have a word with you!" The lieutenant sounded furious.  
>Said captain glared at him. "Can it wait? I want to explain to him that—" Again, he was interrupted.<br>"No, you can't! It's an emergency!" He crossed his arms as if it would make him seem scary.  
>Sighing softly, he leaned over and gave the small one a peck on the cheek. "Sorry."<p>

"It's alright Kurosaki, you can tell me later on tonight." Toushirou assumed they would go to his lodge.  
>"I can't tonight, I need all the sleep I can get." He smiled teasingly. "With you, I won't get any sleep at all."<br>Turquoise liquid orbs rolled at this while resisting the heat in his cheeks. "Get out of here, both of you."  
>"Hey—what I say goes, get some rest soon. I don't want to see bags under your eyes." Ichigo demanded.<p>

Muttering a bored 'goodnight' to his obsessive boyfriend, he returned to work as the two left the office while closing the door behind them, and they began to argue in whispers outside the room. Toushirou could not make out the words that they were exchanging, but he knew by the tone that neither of them were pleased about it. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard out in the hallway, so the little captain got up to check on them in case Ichigo decided to kill the lieutenant. It was not like that captain would, but, he would most likely do a lot of damage if Renji managed to say something about his partner he did not like.

Toushirou slid the door open to see Ichigo standing aggressively tall while Renji on the floor in pain. "I know you have more privileges than most of us, but you can't keep attacking other Shinigami like this."

"Don't worry, he deserved it." The carrot top brought his angry-now-gentle brown hues towards him. "Goodnight Toushirou, get some rest when you can," he grabbed Renji by the hem of his clothes. "I'll take this little puppy to his owner before I go to bed. Luckily my lodge isn't that far." He then left…

Dragging the lieutenant without mercy…

Toushirou watched them turn the corner before briefly sighing as he returned to his office to finish up.

* * *

><p>"So Ichigo and Renji are going to see who can last the longest without sex for a month, huh?" Rukia thought aloud as she walked next to the lieutenant her size. "I bet Ichigo will be winning that bet for sure."<br>"I agree," Momo smiled happily, not minding the game or the fact that the conversation involved her tall captain. "Abarai-kun has been acting a little girly around taichou and Kuchiki-taichou, it's really funny."  
>"What's this I hear about Kurosaki-taichou and Abarai going on a bet for sex?" A man asked from behind. The two jolted in fear when they looked to see Hisagi Shuuhei, Lieutenant of the Ninth Squad. "Well?"<br>"I-It's not what it seems like Hisagi-san!" Momo clasped her hands together. "Taichou and Abarai-kun are seeing who can survive without sleeping with their partners the longest! It's completely innocent!"

He turned his attention away, scratching the back of his head while he blushing at the images passing in his mind. "O-Oh, w-well good. I-I thought you meant Kurosaki-taichou was cheating on Hitsugaya-taichou. Not that it's really possible. But, uh…" he glanced at the two ladies. "I'll bid ¥20,000 that says Kurosaki-taichou will definitely win." Shuuhei then paused. "I-If you're taking bets on the challenge that is…"

Rukia peered over at Momo with a grin, "yes, as a matter of fact, we are!"

"What are you doing?" A voice called out in annoyance.

The three jumped out of their skin when they heard _this_ voice, it was one of the two men in their topic that they were talking about. As soon as the three turned to look at the man, they realized that the captain was dragging a nearly lifeless carcass of a lieutenant. With them all giving their attention to Ichigo, his own attention went to Shuuhei before tossing Renji at him, which the former lieutenant almost dropped.

"I punched him earlier before dragging him out of the administration office in the Tenth Division, but then he wouldn't shut up and gave me a headache, so I might have kicked him once or twice." As he stated what happened, the three were trying to remain calm. "Would you mind taking him to his corridors? The last thing I need is a lecture from Byakuya saying that I shouldn't bully another's underlings."

"Y-Yes, of course Kurosaki-taichou!" In a flash, Shuuhei left the scene while hobbling Renji on a shoulder.

Now he was out of the line of fire of getting into any trouble.

"Now then, as for my own little underling, and friend." He looked at both little ladies separately. "Neither of you wouldn't mind telling me what mischief you're trying to cause, right?" They looked at one another.  
>Rukia knew he was onto her, so she had to make something up. "I… was… telling Hinamori-fukutaichou, a-about the karaoke tomorrow night! Hisagi-fukutaichou over heard us and began talking about it!"<br>"Yes taichou! I'm thinking about participating in the karaoke party tomorrow night!" Momo smiled happily at the man, hopefully not to be caught. "Will you be joining us too? I would like to hear your singing!"  
>"Unfortunately, I have no time. Momo, please do at least a quarter of my share of paperwork. I have to attend the Shinigami Academy to teach." He began walking passed the two to go to the lodge nearby.<br>"Oh… okay! I'll do however much I can!" She then paused to look at the sky to see how late it is, then pondered on something. "I thought you sleep in Shirou-chan's corridors on Thursday nights… are you—"  
>"I need to sleep." Ichigo turned to the two, mainly for Momo. "Come along, I'll escort you to your room." The lieutenant came over and clung to his arm. "Oh… and Rukia?" He called with a curious tone of voice.<br>"Y-Yes?" Said woman knew that he did not want her to follow because they were not in a relationship; they have not been in one for almost seven years. "C-Can I help you with something? I can go check—"

"You know I don't like when lied to my face." Ichigo stated firmly before becoming soft. "Goodnight Rukia."

It felt like her soul was stabbed five times in one thrust; knowing he knew she lied. "Goodnight…"

When they were in the division of the Fifth Squad, Momo looked at her captain. "Are you mad at us?"  
>"If someone lies, then they want to keep it a secret." He replied. "Who am I to judge someone for it?"<br>"Because… it might be about you?" The reason itself was logical; her captain always confused her.  
>His head shook. "Either way, if I needed to know, I would've been told." He stopped at her corridor.<br>She bowed to him gratefully, "thank you for taking me all the way to my room Kurosaki-taichou."  
>"Of course," Ichigo bowed his head to the small lieutenant before walking to his own room. "Night."<p>

"Goodnight taichou," Momo looked to the ground with guilt before going into her room.

Was it really okay to bid on something that was none of their business?

* * *

><p>"Ahem," the redhead cleared his throat in front of the large class of perhaps a little over one hundred or so students. "For the meantime, Kurosaki-taichou and I will be your training instructors for the field. There will be times where you'll encounter a Hollow, and you all need to be prepared for when that time comes."<p>

When they heard that Captain Kurosaki Ichigo would be one of the instructors for field training, almost every student was filled with excitement. However, much to everyone's dismay, they did not see the tall orange-haired captain, all they saw was a redheaded lieutenant with an orange cat on his shoulder. As there were no sign of the captain there, there was no reason to be excited anymore, he was not there.

"It would seem they're not interested in your speeches, should we skip to the lesson then?" The orange feline called, startling every student there as he jumped down from Renji's shoulder. "For now, I will not even allow you to touch your Zanpakutou, shinai will be the only weapon you can use." It was Ichigo…

"But first, there is one thing that everyone needs to be able to do. Like taichou said, you won't use a real weapon, we won't let you even look at a shinai until you can tell us what's the most important thing to us."

Everyone looked at one another.

"Um… strength?" One called, and a few nodded.  
>Another spoke out. "Being smart enough to quit while you're ahead?"<br>"You'll be dead before you know it." Ichigo growled. "I might do you the honor even."  
>Renji sighed and hoped he could keep things safe. "Alright, any other suggestions?" Silence. "None?"<p>

"For thousands of years, the one thing that Shinigami lacked in, was trust." Ichigo stated before jumping on top of a large boulder. "The lack of trust and understanding within one another is what caused the fall of Seireitei years ago." He watched the students become intense, and he then saw a young boy in the mist of the class. "You all must learn to rely on others, remember your training as a unit, and individually."

The boy that looked at him, short raven-haired that was spiky and bright grayish-blue hues that showed promise that he would be a good Shinigami in the future. Renji saw the look in Ichigo's eyes, knowing that he picked a student that he would work well with while they subbed for this drill. As the captain's words started to embed within everyone's mind, Ichigo finally decided to tell them one last thing before starting.

"Whomever I choose to be successful in their take, will come to Seireitei with me. Until then, however, all of you will learn everything there is to know about one another. The faster this goes, the sooner you fight."

"YEAH!" They all cheered with excitement fueling them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**Betting on the Odds**

**Now—**

Ichigo roamed Seireitei on his day off with the boy he had his eyes on who tried to keep up with the long strides he was making. The boy's name was Kurono Ichirou, something that interested the orange-haired captain even more into liking the child, but respected him. For now, he was doing his roundly checks to make sure that no one would getting into any mischief on his day off, though… he had to make a pit stop.

"Hello Toushirou," he called gently, opening the sliding door to meet the busy captain. "I'm checking in."  
>"I can see that. Who is the person you brought along?" Said male did not like new faces anymore.<br>"A-Ah, I'm K-Kurono Ichirou," the boy bowed quickly with respect. "I-It's an honor to meet you!"  
>"Isn't he cute? I think he has a lot of potential." Ichigo grinned. "Reminds you of someone, right?"<p>

Toushirou sighed at this with annoyance, not wanting to deal with it. "Kurosaki, I have work to do, and you know that those who are not Shinigami are not permitted within these walls." He was becoming cold now.  
>"I received permission to let him tag along for the day. Being in that cat form Yoruichi-san taught me can be a pain, so I decided to show him my Shinigami form before the others." Ichigo sounded almost proud.<br>Ichirou swallowed nervously and tugged on the captain's sleeve—instantly earning an icy glare from the white-haired captain. "I-I don't think Hitsugaya-taichou likes me very much… did I do something wrong?"

"No," he patted the child's head. "Just remember, most of us are busy during the days we work."

As the two were on their way out after quickly greeting them, Toushirou stood up. "Kurosaki?" Said male stopped to look at him, and the former looked to the desk. "I'd like to discuss something with you later."

Ichigo smiled sadly, having a feeling he knew what it was about. "Sure, I'll come back by afterwards."

Without much physical—or verbal contact for the past two days, he knew that Toushirou was beginning to worry about their relationship. Most did not know it, but that little man was quite a pessimist when no one was looking. Toushirou knew not to doubt the man and assume that he was interested in the boy or some other man, but he could believe that Ichigo was getting tired of him. Without Ichigo there to comfort him in that mysterious way he did, the other was free to let his mind wonder upon what was happening to them.

* * *

><p>Five hours, it took that long to show the boy around Seireitei, meet most of the captains and lieutenants; some were off duty, some were just did not want to see the boy. Kyouraku Shunsui and Ukitake Juushirou, Captain of the Eight and Thirteenth Squads, made the biggest fuss over the boy, saying how he would surely do well in Ichigo's squad. It turned out though that the boy wanted to join the Fifth Squad anyway—almost the entire class did too. This led the two senior captains to fake tears; complaining and whining that their 'youngest' captain was stealing all of the future recruits because he was a legend. Infiltrating Soul Society to rescue a woman, and then later infiltrating Hueco Mundo to rescue another woman, and defeat the terrible Aizen Sousuke with the help of everyone? Who would <em>not<em> join his squad?

Everyone knew that he was a good man for the job; back when he was fifteen, he would have failed.

Ichigo was glad that the child took a special liking to Komamura Sajin, Captain of the Seventh Squad.

There was a knock on the door, followed by it being opened quietly to tell the carrot top captain who was coming in his office. Even though he had the day off, he could not just sit around and do nothing—hence bringing the child in to Seireitei for the morning. Toushirou entered the room while sliding the door closed behind before approaching the desk of the partner who was neglecting him in their relationship. Only two days into the bet and his neglect of sleeping with his boyfriend worried the small male… that stupid Renji.

That redhead said that they could not tell their partners about the bet because that would be cheating.

"Did I manage to do something wrong? Have I made you angry?" Toushirou's voice called out, drawing Ichigo's attention back to him from his thoughts. "I know that I said that I don't have time for it, but I—"  
>"Come here," he smiled softly. The little captain came to him, and was placed on his lap. "I'm not angry, and you didn't do anything wrong." He kissed his lips lovingly. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea."<br>"You still visit, I understand that, but something isn't quite… right." His pale cheeks slightly reddened when feeling a little embarrassed by saying it. "Am I looking into this space between us too much?"

"Yeah, but it's cute, I might have to _not_ visit a few times and see how much you need me then." Ichigo began to kiss him across his jaw line. "It's nice though… having you come see me in my office for once."  
>"I said I wanted to talk later, but you didn't stop by, so I decided to come here when I took a break—nh." His ear was kissed; something that was too foreign since it tickled his ear. "You know I don't like that."<br>"Oh, but you do, you just don't want to admit it." To prove it, he ran his tongue across his ear, causing the little captain to squirm and wriggle. "I like knowing you have a sensitive spot, it makes me a little playful."  
>"You're already too playful, Kurosaki." Toushirou pressed his hands against the broader chest, lightly pulling away. "I'm almost done with my reports for the day if you're interested, Matsumoto did hers too."<p>

"I think you should be praising her, buying her a drink or two for doing her job, maybe then she'll do it more often so my boyfriend doesn't have to stay at his desk. I mean, honestly, the chair gets more attention from your butt than my—" his mouth was covered by two little hands to keep their conversation as clean as one could hope for. "Anyway, I'd love to, but maybe some other night? I have to make plans."

With his petite wrist being held by callused hands, he was still on the man's lap while the man on his chair in front of his desk, and he began to think. It was not like Ichigo to avoid sleeping with him—there were a few occasions where they did not do anything because something happened. Sometimes the carrot top would not be in the mood for it by thinking of the past or sometimes managed to feel guilty about stuff. A memory filled Toushirou's mind; his lieutenant telling him that Ichigo was cheating on him with Renji…

"Ichigo," he called quietly, not wanting to ask. "Is something wrong?" The look of confusion plastered on Ichigo's face as he listened. "Matsumoto was drunk when she claimed you were cheating on me—"  
>"Do you believe her?" His voice once soft and gentle now annoyed and almost rough.<br>"No, of course not. She accuses you of it every month now." Not wanting this man to be mad and possibly go after his lieutenant, he tried to think of something. "I guess I'm feeling…" he paused. "A bit unneeded?"

Ichigo's hardened hues lightened and his frowning face turned into a softer expression—he was obviously trying his best to not smile. "How many times do I have to tell you that I love you, huh?" He began trailing kisses down the other captain's neck to his chest as Toushirou wrapped his arms over his carrot top head. "I adore how you need attention. Seeing you jealous of that boy was cute, too. You need to share."

"Shut the Hell up." His upper body crouched over Ichigo's head as his obi was being undone. "N-Not h—"

His plea was ignored as Ichigo began to fondle with the little captain's lower region where he soon began to have the attention he had wanted. He knew that he was addicted to 'the touch of Kurosaki Ichigo,' and was even warned about it by said culprit, but he dove into the trap. Fingers were slipping pass their limits towards where they would normally be inserted, but they paused, and retreated to their fondling. Granted, Toushirou did not like the thought—or feeling—of someone sticking their fingers in someone's behind, but right now he would have allowed it. The little captain could feel his partner throbbing beneath him, nearly bulging enough to insert through their fabric, yet no indication of penetration was made.

"Let's make this all about you, hmm?" Ichigo whispered tauntingly in his ear. "Forget about me, huh?"  
>"You told me that it takes two to do this." His hands reached for the neatly tied obi. "I'm not taking 'no' f—"<br>Larger hands grabbed his, draped them over his shoulders, and asked him. "Can't you be a good boy?"  
>"I was until I met you." His icy glare shattered once his form grinded against Ichigo's lap roughly. "Kuro—"<p>

"I'm sorry that I'm not meeting your demands right now." Ichigo interrupted the aroused little captain. "Like I said, it has nothing to do with you, and I made a foolish promise to not say anything as to why I'm not being so willing." Once more, he had him grind into his lap. "Can you trust me enough let me explain when I can? Can you wait a little longer for me, knowing that I'm keeping something from you?" The small one began to grind against his lap now, going crazy by the slow rhythm. "I'm not in any trouble, okay? But I can't say that I didn't make a bad choice by not placing your desires before my thick ego."

"So long as… no," Toushirou started over. "Even if you were cheating on me, there would be a logical explanation behind it." He looked him eye to eye. "You don't hurt me intentionally, and I know you make stupid choices _often_." His gaze wanted to tear away. "But tell me, for my own reassurance, are you—"  
>"I'm not cheating on you," he stated instantly, looking him straight in the eyes. "You have nothing to worry about, okay? Soon enough I will take you to bed, and all of Soul Society will hear your cry from bliss, but until then. I'll use my time to explore every centimeter of your body again and again. How's that sound?"<p>

"Perverted," he mumbled, only to be pressed harshly against the bulge. "K-Kurosaki stop that!"  
>"But I want you so badly, do you know how insane I am right now?" Ichigo kissed his ear.<br>"Then why not—" Then it hit him and looked at the other. "You can't have sex?"  
>There was a long silence before he guiltily looked away. "Leave it alone."<br>"Is the old codger angry with us for some reason? Half of the entire—"  
>"Toushirou!" The little one flinched. "Please, leave it alone."<p>

Suddenly, Renji knocked before sliding the door open, "Ichigo, we need start plan—" He saw them in a very suspicious position on the other side of the desk. "Hah! I knew it! That means that I actually—"

"Look with your soul." Ichigo demanded firmly before removing Toushirou from his lap as Renji noticed they were not 'linked' since the man who spoke still had his clothing in place, but was obviously aroused. "As little time as I have with Toushirou, who the Hell do you think you are barging into my office!"

Toushirou kept himself from looking in their direction while putting himself in his pants, but he too was still aroused though also furious from the interruption. Ichigo did not care that Renji saw his own since he was used to it after being together, though he was protective of his self-conscious boyfriend. Renji knew that they did not have a chance to have sex, not with the carrot top being cranky and saying what he said.

"I…" no matter what he said, he would get in trouble. "I'm sorry, but, we have to plan out for this coming week." Ichigo was still scowling at him, demanding more than an apology. "I should've looked with it…"  
>"Yeah, you should have." Ichigo looked to Toushirou. "Sorry, I'll try to come talk to you later on tonight. Renji's right, we have to plan for that class of ours." Yeah, he knew what Renji was there for, supposedly.<p>

Toushirou only nodded, but then felt a wave of anger, and listened.

Ichigo grabbed the redheaded by the hem of his shihakusho. "You know better than anyone else not to accuse me of anything until everything is explain, you idiotic egotistic little punk." He shoved him aside harshly, knocking into a few things. "With Toushirou's back towards me, I can use _that_ technique on you."

"N-No, wait… I-I'm sorry!" Renji scooted his back against the wall. "I wasn't looking! I should know better!"

Feeling the small captain become a little nervous about hearing this; a technique that he did not know of, but it was better that way. Even angrier than seconds ago, Ichigo grabbed the redhead by his hair and tossed him out of the office before turning to Toushirou's back. Not wanting to upset him anymore—or embarrass him even, he merely patted the white strands on the back of his head before leaving.

_'…Ichigo is furious, whatever this issue is about, it involves Abarai. I'm almost certain of it.'_ Toushirou then looked down at himself to see that he finally settled down, and heard them fighting. "Great, here we go…"

"I still don't even see why you like him after all these years! It took how long for you to be able to kiss him, and I mean _anywhere_, not just on the lips!" Renji was arguing about the relationship Ichigo was in.  
>"Our deal was to stay out of each other's love life. What I do with Toushirou isn't anything you should be concerned with." The carrot top was losing his patience; becoming defensive of his partner right now.<br>"I'm sorry I broke your trust, but what do you expect when you have no heart after—" he froze before he could finish, and Ichigo raised hand to him as if he was going to strike with cero. "N-No, I-Ichigo wait—!"

"Konotoro-ru," he called swiftly, and Renji literally stayed in his position as if petrified. Toushirou slid the door open when everything became quiet—only to see no pupils in Renji's eyes. "He'll be fine, I promise."  
>"What did you do to him?" The little captain observed the lieutenant. "Did… you didn't kill him did you?"<br>"Of course not, I would never intentionally kill a friend. He's… in a trance, how about that?" His boyfriend scowled. "It's a mind controlling technique I've learned through Zangetsu to be different from my father."  
>"But you said nothing about 'mind,' you only said 'control,' to him." His arms crossed with disbelief at him.<p>

"If I had said 'maindokontoro-ru,' with the amount of reiatsu I placed on the technique now, he would be going insane." Ichigo then looked at Renji before waving a hand in front of him, causing him to collapse.

"I-I-I'm sorry." The redhead was in tears, grasping his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Toushirou _never_ saw this before and forced Ichigo to look at him. "What the Hell did you do to him!"  
>"I made him see something that he fears most, there are things you don't know about me." He answered.<br>"Then I want you to tell me later." His attention looked to the shivering lieutenant. "I want to know tonight."  
>"Tonight's not a good time, you only need to know me, not what I'm capable—" Ichigo received a glare.<p>

The little captain's mind was made up, and he had to accept this as Renji shakily got to his feet.

"Fine… tonight it is, if," Ichigo smiled softly, "you give me a kiss."

Toushirou would have snarled at him if an outsider to their relationship was not there; Ichigo knew how much he hated being open about their relationship—everyone knew that. Was that partially the point as to what Abarai Renji was talking about, it _did_ take them almost a year to feel comfortable touching each other. No… that was not the truth, Ichigo was very open, patient, and always understanding… it was just that Toushirou was the one being reluctant. In all honesty, Toushirou did not know how or why they had managed to be a couple, but they _did_ manage to become one, and he would not take it back. Seeing the small captain become flustered, Ichigo leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, motioning that it was okay.

But it was not… it was far from it.

Toushirou grabbed his sleeve before he turned away and jerked him rough enough to have him bend down to his level. He shyly kissed the man on the lips before shoving him aside as if to say that nothing just happened between them, but Ichigo caught him. Ichigo pressed his lips against his while he fought to get away; the carrot top was playful when he did not want it, and Toushirou slapped him. His turquoise hues widen in horror at what he just did to the other captain—only to be shoved against the wall by Renji.

"Bastard—!" Renji was interrupted by Ichigo grabbing his shoulder and punching him in the face.  
>He took in silently long breaths to maintain his cool as he spoke. "Toushirou is <em>not<em> your concern."  
>"I may have treated you like trash, but I never hit you for being affectionate!" A foot went on his chest.<br>"Kurosaki-taichou, will you remove your footwear from my fukutaichou?" That cocky bold tone appeared.  
>"As your officer, your boyfriend, or a Shinigami?" Ichigo asked. "You know my rules, even you abide."<br>"Yes, and by said rules, you realize that I too have taken accustom to them as my own. So, if you will?"  
>Hearing that Byakuya adopted his protective rules, he removed his foot. "Keep him on a tighter leash."<br>"If I did that, then I wouldn't have some bitch in heat when he strays too far." Byakuya replied casually.

Ichigo chuckled a little darkly at this, "you've actually become a cocky bastard since we were together, haven't you?" He felt Toushirou look at him in surprise; only two people knew about the relationship, now three. "Fair is fair, I was having alone time with Toushirou before Renji barged in unannounced, claiming that I was having sex by jumping to conclusions. Once leaving my office, he grumbles and rants about my relationship that does not concern him anymore, and he then interfered between our conversation." He _did_ talk a lot for that entire minute, and it was followed by a minute of silence; Byakuya and Ichigo looking each other in the eyes as if having a conversation of their own to figure out what to do.

Finally, Byakuya turned to his lieutenant, "Renji." Said male looked to him. "You have reports to fill out."  
>"…yes taichou…" he started to get up, but paused and looked to Ichigo for the permission to be granted.<br>Ichigo looked at him with a furious gaze before looking away. "Get out of my sight, we'll discuss it later."  
>His gaze fell to the floor when hearing this tone of voice. "You're really mad at me, aren't you Ichi—"<br>"Renji," Byakuya called, "it is time for you to do your reports. Do not make me regret my decision."

Renji obeyed by getting up after receiving permission, and left to do as told while the two tall captains looked at one another in silence; one nodded their head, and then the other before leaving to follow.

"Toushirou," Ichigo whispered softly. "I'm sorry, I'll tell you tomorrow night." He began to walk off slowly. "Tonight would be best if I slept in confinement, I'm too angry right now, and I don't want to hurt you."  
>"You won't hurt me." The little captain frowned softly as he brought his small hands hold one of his large ones. "I didn't mean to slap you… I'm sorry…" His eyes shut tightly. "Please Ichigo… I'm so sorry—"<br>"Shh… shh… shh…" his free hand came up to caress his partner's hair. "Don't pay attention to what Renji said, he has nothing to do about us being together." He leaned down to kiss his forehead softly. "Okay?"  
>"Ichigo…" his cheeks reddened. "I know that Abarai is somehow involved with you not allowed to sleep with me—" instantly, the other began to retract his hands. "—but please! Just tonight, do what you want."<br>Brown hues looked at the smaller captain cautiously to try understanding what he had in mind. "What do you mean by that Toushirou?" He had to make sure that he knew what he meant by his request.

"It's fine if we can't sleep together, but you said you wanted to explore my body." His cheeks reddened even more as he tried to say this without it sounding perverted. " Please Ichigo… I want you to touch me."  
>"There's a possibility that I might lose control of myself." Head turned to keep in control. "If I so much as penetrate you, you would be torn, and I don't want you to lose your trust and faith in me, Toushirou."<br>Said captain choked on a sputtering laugh. "You fool…" he could feel tears coming to his eyes for some reason. "Abarai was right, I'm not good for you. You were just being yourself and I… I struck you for it."  
>"No, you were unhappy about my affection for you in front of Renji. Since I didn't respect that, getting a slap in the face was the least that I deserved." He kissed his forehead again. "But please, do it again."<br>There was a long pause, "am I the first to hit you while being in a relationship?" This earned him a nod. "I really want to be better for you Kuro—Ichigo, but, there's all of these rules and even these, these—"

"You don't have to be better than the other's I've been with before you, and you know that I don't have any expectations." Once placing a hand on Toushirou's back, he guided him out to his division. "I know alarms set off when you get too comfortable with me, and I know that you're not comfortable telling me how you feel." Meaning that Toushirou never admitted to loving him. "What matters is that I know it."

"I—" he tried to say it to him. "After what Aizen—" the small one stopped, took in a deep breath, and looked at Ichigo. "Take me to your quarters, and drive me crazy like you always do, please…Ichigo."

Said man sighed softly, "how can I decline a request like that?" They began to walk out of the building.

Though in public, Toushirou quickened his pace to meet his, and held his hand shyly.

Ichigo smiled softly. _'I would tell him how cute he's being, but he'd push away.'_

* * *

><p>"W-What pose is t-this ah—" Toushirou's head threw down as his knees began to buckle.<p>

"I think it's still considered foreplay." The other answered his nearly collapsing boyfriend, shifting his hand at different speeds to tease him while the other hand his hands against the wall. "It's good practice, any loud noise you make could be heard in the next room." He kissed his ear to comfort him. "Do you want that?"

"N-No…" his hands began to shake and shiver. "I-Ichigo, y-you're just teasing me."  
>"But you enjoy it, don't you?" He moved his hand faster and covered the other's mouth.<p>

Toushirou would have moaned out loudly if Ichigo had not placed his hand in front to keep him quiet so the rest of Soul Society would not here him. As he spilt every drop into his partner's hand, he slid down to the floor shakily to gain a little composure from the blissful moment. He looked up to see the man licking his hand clean before shuttering and looking away; he _hated_ when Ichigo would do that right afterwards. It was coming… Ichigo leaning down to kiss him in order to force the taste in his mouth, all he had to do is wait and hope it didn't taste awful. His body was leaned back against the futon with all but his arms in bare view—this was something he did not expect from him. Ah, there, it was coming… Ichigo leaning over him with his lips softly in position—only to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Why are you teasing me?" The little captain asked softly, face bright red. "Everything you're doing is…"

"If I'm going to explore my lover's body, then I should investigate as I want." Ichigo smiled warmly as he caressed the opposite male. "But it's a shame that I know every centimeter of you by heart." A thought occurred to him before turning the captain over. "Except for one spot that I'll investigate right now…"

At first, he did not understand until he felt hands on his hips, raising his lower half in the air. "N-No! Don't do that! Please—!" Noticing that he was being too loud, he covered his own mouth for a moment. "Ichi—"  
>"Why are you so upset, it's just me with you, right?" The man earned a slow nod. "Are you embarrassed?" Another nod. "But I've always taken care of it, why are you suddenly being so shy? Did I do something?"<br>"I-It's embarrassing, you've never _only_ focused on my butt before." His face buried into the mattress as his cheeks were being spread apart. "Ichigo please, I can't take this sort of humiliation!" It all went silent.

Ichigo lowered the small captain on the futon before lying down far away from him with his back turned, causing traumatic fear in the other. It was obvious that his partner was self-conscious even with him, but to call it humiliation was too far in its own way as he was trying to bond. Toushirou was now terrified of the silence and instant shunning from the carrot top, causing him to scurry to his boyfriend to apologize. He curled up against him, begging him to be forgiving to the side of himself that did not feel comfortable being gazed at from behind. Ichigo was not angry with him—to prove it, he turned around and held Toushirou in his arms to settle him down before he cried.

Something wet hit the little one's cheek…

…and knew Ichigo cried instead.

…filling him with pain…

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT:<strong> Okay, so you can't really expect me to update any time soon. I am moving in 20 days, 1300 miles (2093 kilometers) away from where I'm currently living. It'll be a while for me to get back on my game!


End file.
